Punishments
by Bunpire sapphirerocks
Summary: ONE SHOT. Best to read THE GREEN EYED CHARMER first. He looks so sexy. If Blaise wasn't in disguise, she would have jumped onto him, wrapped her legs around his torso, gripped the collar of his shirt; he would then smirk seductively at her, stare at her with his green eyes and held her by the waist. He would said, "Finally." and kissed her senseless, in public.


**A/N:** **This is another ONE SHOT I wrote of Blaise and Phillip. They are my new favorite pairing. I was inspired to write this after I wrote my other ONE SHOT of them: **THE GREEN EYED CHARMER.** It is sort of a continuation I guess, but you can still read this without reading the other one first. But if you want to know their background story better, feel free to read it first. ENJOY!**

"What, Blaise are you serious?" Thea gasped with her eyes wide opened. She had a look in her eyes that suggested the person she was talking to had gone crazy.

Blaise wasn't too shocked with her cousin's reply. She knew Thea too well to be able to predict what type of reaction Thea would respond with.

Grandma Harman's was much calmer compared to Thea, but Blaise knew that she was taken aback as well.

"I agree with Thea, are you sure that you are doing this?" Grandma Harman asked. "You do know that it would tough."

Blaise sauntered over to her closet, and took out some of her clothes, tossing them into her luggage. She laughed. "Yes, I have made my decision. I'll survive. I'm Blaise Harman."

Thea had a pillow propped under her chin and she hugged it tightly to her chest. "Yes, I know you are strong Blaise, but can you survive under such rules and discipline?" She then added. "We all know how good you are at breaking rules."

Blaise was not mad at Thea, it was basically the truth. She admitted that she loved breaking rules and she was proud of that. Punishments didn't really matter much, so what she gets tortured by a few punishments? They only last for a few hours. Now, having fun and breaking rules were much better.

Grandma Harman actually smiled at her thoughts. She then patted Blaise on the shoulder and walked out of the room. "Be ready at seven tomorrow. I'll drop you off."

Blaise shrugged. "I'll live." She held out two separate dresses, one on each hand. "Which one is nicer?"

On her right, Blaise had a simple navy colored dress. It reached around mid thigh, tight on the waist and a flowing skirt. On her other hand, the dress was also navy…The difference? It was body hugging, all the way from the silver sequins on the bust to the black stripe on the waist and all the way down to the mid thigh.

Thea pursed her lips, "The one on your right."

Blaise smirked slightly, "I'm thinking more of the other one…The other one that is." She then flung the one Thea chose back into the closet.

Thea just rolled her eyes. "I wonder why you ask for my opinions when you already decided." She added. "Why are you bringing it anyways? It is not like you are going to need it."

"It is all for the fun, sister dear." Blaise smiled and the luggage clicked shut.

**OOOOO**

The car came to a halt in front of a building. It was sharply eight in the morning. Blaise got out of the car and mumbled a goodbye. A huge sign was nailed onto the wall above the gates. In huge bolded letters it wrote clearly:

**Nightworld's Military School**

Yes, Blaise had decided to enroll herself into a military school. However, it was not just any random military school. She had chosen a military school where _he_ was in. He, the one she was deeply attracted to, the one who can take control, the one who left her wanting more.

…The one who was in a military school for boys…The same school where Blaise was enrolling into. Some thought it was crazy for Blaise to enter a boy school, where everything was about discipline and regulations. She didn't care. They could view her anyway they desire. All Blaise had in mind, was to meet him.

Their first meeting was short. It was probably less than half an hour. It wasn't even at a romantic place. It was a coffee shop nearby his school. He was working there. The time they spent talking, was just less than fifteen minutes. However, he had left her completely breathless.

They were supposed to have a first date, but Blaise was so shocked after finding out who he really was, she cancelled it off. It had been a half a year and she was regretting it. Yes, Blaise Harman regretted for declining a date. It hurt her pride, but it was the truth.

Somehow she found out that Thierry had asked him to join the Nightworld's military school to practice and train his powers. And there she was now. Ready to enroll.

**OOOOO**

"All the new recruits are to stand in a straight line! You will be separated into teams. Each team will be placed under a team leader who will be selected from the seniors. You will listen to their orders and they will be your teachers and guiders. Understand?"

They chorused, "Yes, commander."

Names are read out. Blaise glanced around, her eyes searching for only one, him. She wasn't even sure if he would be in a part of this. Nonetheless, if he was, Blaise would love to have him as her team leader.

Blaise wasn't even sure if he could recognize her with her in her disguise and the uniform. She had her long raven hair tucked neatly under a wig and the uniform cap over it. She had cast spells and wore a few amulets on her to conceal herself with illusions. Only a really powerful witch is able to look through the magic.

The commander spoke her cover name and Blaise walked to her assigned team…And guess who she got as team leader…him.

He looked absolutely gorgeous in his khaki green shirt and pants. He had black leather boots on and a few medals on his breast pocket. A name tag pinned on his shirt and his Viking blond hair disheveled.

And here she thought military boys would have to have their hair cropped short. Guessed she was wrong.

_He looks so sexy._ Blaise couldn't help but to think. If she wasn't in disguise, she would have jumped onto him, wrapped her legs around his torso, gripped the collar of his shirt; he would then smirk seductively at her, stare at her with his green eyes and held her by the waist. He would said, "Finally." and kissed her senseless, in public.

Blaise was so deep in her fantasies; she did not realize that she had missed his commands. And that he was currently heading towards her.

She only snapped back into reality when his face was six inches away from hers. His green eyes flitted from her face to the name tag on her shirt, and back to her face. He stared intensely into her eyes, and she could see astonishment in his eyes.

_He wouldn't have seen through the spells, right?_ Blaise wondered to herself.

He began to spoke. "So, already daydreaming on the first day, huh," He looked at her name tag, "Blaine Harman." She tried not to choose a name too different from her real one so that she would respond more naturally.

_You look sort of familiar._ Blaise heard him in her thoughts.

Blaise concealed her shock. She started to build a mental defense around her mind. _He can't have mastered telepath so fast right?_

"I don't know what you are talking about sir." Blaise replied with confidence.

He bit his lip as he gave it a thought. Blaise breathed in deeply as she forced herself to not stare at his action which was making her more sexually frustrated. Damn hormones.

"Hmm, I see." He said softly. He then turned his attention back to the rest of the team. "Team, you are free to return to your dorms now to unpack. Be back here at 4pm sharp! Except for Blaine, I have a punishment planned for not paying attention, Dismiss!" He commanded.

As much as Blaise was slightly worried on what she would have to do, she couldn't stop herself from finding him so irresistible. _Oh goddess, this guy is going to be the death of me. _

He waited till everyone left and shifted his attention to her. He had a straight face on. "Follow me."

**OOOOO**

Blaise found herself to be pushed into a supply closet. As soon as the door closed and the familiar click of the door locking, her face was located in between a pair of arms, trapping her between the wall and a body, a face inches away from hers.

With only a light bulb as the source of light, Blaise could see his face clearly. His eyes held the same smoldering gaze when they first met. He had a sexy grin on and the previous stern face was gone.

"So, you think you would fool me by changing your name and casting a few spells over yourself?" He raised his arm and pulled off her army cap and wig. Her long hair tumbled down her shoulders, forming a shiny black curtain.

Blaise smiled. "Well I never thought that you would be so powerful in such a short time."

"Darling, I have lots of practice even before this." He said with a seductive smile. "Besides, if I don't, how am I supposed to catch up with you?" His forefinger trailed down the arch of her nose, her lips, down her chin, to the middle between her collarbones. His eyes never left hers.

Blaise moved her hands up and wrapped around his neck, letting them hang behind it. She fluttered her eyelids, staring at him with her smoky grey eyes. "And what is my punishment going to be, Commander North?" She purred.

Phillip smirked at her and licked his lips. His fingers danced on lower back, "You are going to be stuck with me for the rest of the semester."

His face leaned closer towards her with each word. Their eyes stared intensely into each others, t he tip of their noses touching, breaths mingling.

Blaise grinned playfully, "If you say so, North." She closed the distance between their lips.

_Finally,_ he said mentally. Blaise couldn't agree more.

He kissed her with such fierce emotion, just like in everything he does. It made Blaise yearn for even more. She never wanted it to stop. She felt him smile at her thoughts.

_Who said they have to? _Phillip spoke into her mind. _As long as you are here, and I am your team leader, whenever a rule is broken, there will be a penalty._

_Well, I will not fail you then. _Blaise thought smugly. _ I think it is time for you to start preparing a list of punishments. _

Blaise couldn't help but to love breaking rules even more. She didn't even mind the fact that she has to wear a uniform, as long as she gets punishment that is as rewarding as this.

**A/N: SO, HOW WAS IT? LEAVE A REVIEW BELOW! I HAVE COOKIES. **


End file.
